A forgotten and unkown life
by Yuni
Summary: Dai is just your average Natural. At least, so she thinks. After having bizarre dreams, she finds out she's a Coordinator. Dai leaves, joins ZAFT (only to find her past) under the name of Chad Tay Iomao. But one day...
1. A dream or reality?

**A forgotten and unkown life**

Disclaimer : I only own some of the characters. I don't own the show; I only watch it every Friday at 9:30 on YTV...

Author: Hello Gundam Seed fans! This is my first fic on this ultra complicated anime series, so it's not my fault if I simplified it by a lot!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A dream or reality?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The man kept on walking, holding the little girl close to him._

_He had to do this. For her..._

_The three-year-old looked up to her father._

"_Daddy? Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see Dai. Now promise me you won't cry..."_

_She looked up to him, with the purple eyes that he gave her._

"_Why would I cry?"_

"_Just be patient and you'll find out."_

_At last, they finally stopped. The little girl started whining._

"_Daddy, I'm cold!"_

_He ignored his daughter's cries and looked around with a bit of unease in his demeanour. He looked at his watch: it was midnight, where were they?_

_Finally, two figures melted away from the shadows. One man and one woman._

_Kira sighed in relief._

"_Thanks for coming Sai."_

"_Hey, no problem for a friend of mine..."_

_Sai had left the Archangel a year earlier and settled down on Earth with Fllay, still keeping in touch with Kira to see how the war was going and how everyone else was in the Archangel._

_The blond man looked at the little dark-brown girl, at Kira and back at the little girl before saying:_

"_You know, I really don't see any traits that Akako left her..."_

_Kira looked at his friend and replied:_

"_She didn't leave any physical traits, but she legged her personality alright. Every time I speak to Dai, I feel like I'm speaking to her..."_

"_Yeah, pity that she died..."_

_His friend's face darkened and he took a serious tone._

"_But seriously Sai, you sure you can keep her?"_

"_Don't worry about it! Besides, Fllay always wanted to have a child of her own to take care of..."_

_Both men turned to see the dark-pinked hair woman kindly play with the child, obviously enjoying herself to the fullest._

_Kira walked back to the two and bent down to talk to his daughter face-to-face._

"_Dai, this is only for a few months okay? I want you to do what Uncle Sai and Aunt Fllay tell you to do..."_

"_Okay daddy."_

"_And I promise I WILL come back for you!"_

"_But daddy, I'm going to miss you! I've never been this far apart from you before!"_

"_I know Dai. I'm going to miss you too..."_

_He noticed that a tear dropped from the little nose and he felt that he was starting to have tears swell up in his eyes. He quickly stood up and started walking away, Dai heading to her new parents._

_All of a sudden, she broke from Sai's hand and ran to her father, hugging his waist tightly, tears wetting his clothing. He lowered and gave her a hug as well, before letting go and looking at his daughter._

_He did what was best for her. Even if it meant having a saddened heart while doing so..._

_Dai walked back to Fllay and started walking away with them..._

_Everything was fine until..._

"Dai Argyle!! Why I never!"

The teen snapped awake and looked at her English teacher, Mrs. Tanaisashi.

People snickered at her bewildered look.

She quickly lowered her green shirt sleeve, straightened her white tee and placed her light-blue pants before hiding her face in her two hands.

She so wanted to disappear right about now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened Dai? It's not like you that you fall asleep in the middle of class!"

"You don't understand Yuri! I haven't been sleeping well lately since I've been having this dream..."

"Ooh, does it include Kane from gym class? He's SO dream worthy!!"

The fifteen-year-old threw her Math book on her.

"You nuts!? You, of all people, know that I don't like Kane!!"

"Well, what does your dream talk about?"

"It's so hard to explain. I know it's a dream, but I seem to know the place..."

"Maybe it's a memory?"

"Most unlikely: I know my parents, and I was calling this dark-haired guy Daddy!!"

Yuri lifted her shoulders.

"Beats me. All I'm saying is that you never know what a dream means until you talk about it to your parents..."

"Yuri, that's probably the best advice you ever gave me!!"

The two girls kept on fooling around until they arrived at Yuri's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: So, you like it or not? Just tell me through a review...


	2. The truth

**A forgotten and unkown life**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Seed merchandise!! Leave me alone people!

Author: Hey people!! I see that not a lot of readers are actually doing their "jobs", but hey, I don't mind. I love to write, just for the fun of it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The truth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dai kept on walking, determined to ask her parents what her dream actually meant.

That was, until she entered the house. Now, she didn't know WHAT to do.

On one hand, maybe she was just plain wrong and invented the guy. But was happened if it was the truth? What if it wasn't just some wonky dream? What if...

She shook her head. Man! She was delusional!

She unmade her pony tail, quickly twisted it with a pencil to make a somewhat messy bun and fastened it with other pencils and went to her dad's garage.

Even if Sai wasn't stationed on the Archangel anymore, he was still collaborating in a different way. He was building Gundam parts, weapons more precisely, for the Strike

Dai found him in front of his computer while his three helpers were building some sort of cannon.

She 'plopped' on her dad's head and said:

"Hey dad, what're you working on again?"

Sai got Dai's hand out of the way and replied:

"For the fifth time, I'm building an Alpha-Beta cannon."

"And what is this Alpha-Beta cannon thingy supposed to do?"

"It puts together hydrogenised acids and pyrokenetics to make a very big blast..."

Dai yawned.

"That's all it could do? I'm glad I forgot..."

"I'm afraid so my gory child..."

"Now now you two, quit quarrelling. We already have enough with the war going on..."

Both Sai and Dai turned to see Fllay with a small tray of tea and sweets, obviously bringing a treat to the hard-working team. She walked to a nearby table, placed the little silver tray and turned to the teen, her brows slightly frowned.

"I received a phone call from Mrs. Tanaisashi. She said that you fell asleep right in the middle of class!"

Dai's face became red.

"Umm, you see, I..."

Fllay gave a small chuckle and stroke her face.

"Come on Dai, it's not a big deal. Just promise me you'll get a good night's sleep tonight, okay?"

"Yes mom..."

"And I mean it!! I don't want to find you sleeping on your dad's computer programming that cannon of his!!"

"Mom! I got it! I'll go to sleep at nine okay?"

Fllay sighed in relief.

"Good. Now I'll leave you to your sweet eating..."

She left a small plate of cookies in front of Dai and left.

Dai was about to eat a cookie in one bite (as usual) when all of a sudden a little blond-haired and blue-eyed boy leapt on her lap, thus making her yelp, choke on her cookie and pummel Kiyoshi with a punch.

Kiyoshi was Sai and Fllay's biological child and was born when Dai was nine, so that made her the older sister. In other words, the 'responsible one who should be a good example to him' as Fllay would say.

"Kiyoshi, get off me!"

She gently pushed the little boy of her lap. Kiyoshi puffed up his cheeks.

"I'm telling mommy you pushed me!"

And he stormed off. Dai chuckled. He always said that, but never actually carried it his plan.

She sighed, turned to a nearby computer and started typing in java script all the commands for the Alpha-Beta cannon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Daddy, why are we on Earth again?"_

"_Just follow me closely Dai..."_

_A five-year-old Dai kept on walking, clutching her purple and blue stuffed elephant tightly._

_Both finally stopped in front of a white establishment. Dai's eyes widened. She knew where she was. She heard her father talk about it._

_She tugged at her father's sleeve._

"_Not now Dai."_

_She still held her father by his sleeve and walked as fast as her little legs could go._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Don't worry Mr. Kira, she won't remember a thing from the past five years."_

"_Are you sure?"_

" _Affirmative. She only has 0.01 chances of remembering anything from her childhood."_

_Kira turned to his daughter and stroke her braided hair. They had no choice but to use a paralysing drug on her, since she was struggling, always screaming the same phrase over and over again:_

"_Let go of me! Let go of me! You're going to regret this!! Daddy, help me!"_

_It wasn't the phrase that marked him, but the way she was looking at him, with those big purple eyes, pleading him to make them let her go. But even if she was drugged, she was only paralysed. She was still conscious. _

_The cloaked man took a syringe out, placed the needle on it and put the transparent serum in the little girl's arm._

_The little girl's moving eyes suddenly froze and closed shut._

_The process had begun._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dai woke up in a cold sweat and clutched her head, pulling some hair in the process.

"Why do I have these dreams? What do they mean?"

She looked at the wall in front of her and stared at it for a good five minutes before silently slipping out of her bed and heading to the master bedroom.

"Mom? Dad?"

She was replied with a moan, with Sai's wary voice saying:

"It's five in the morning Dai. Can't it wait a few hours?"

"I've been having these weird dreams where I'm calling this man named Kira 'Daddy'..."

Sai and Fllay immediately snapped awake and looked at her. Both adults sighed, and Fllay looked at her with teary eyes.

"Dai..."

She hid her face in her hands and started sobbing. She didn't want to say this. She looked at her and said:

"Dai, you're not who you really are..."

Her voice was chocked up, enabling her from speaking, thus leaving Sai to continue.

"You're a Coordinator Dai."

Dai's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, speechless. Sai continued:

"Your real name is Dai Cho Yamato."

The teen took a step back and ran to her room, slamming the door.

She clutched her hair, her hands covering her tear-stricken face. She let go of her hair. She sighed. It was all clear now: the fact that she felt different from everyone, how she was better in sports than the boys and her gym teacher. Everything was clear. She opened her drawer and took out a pair of scissors. Staring at them for a while, she brought them to her hair and started snipping her hair, one snip at a time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiyoshi waited in the kitchen. Dai was nowhere. He had been waiting for half an hour and still no sign of her! Besides, she promised to go to the park with him today, since it was a Saturday and his parents went out to do a bit of grocery shopping.

He went back upstairs and decided to knock on her bedroom door.

"Go away." Said a somewhat wobbly female voice.

The little boy still turned the knob.

She was sitting on the side of her bed, wearing a black shirt and black pants, clutching a pair of scissors. He noticed that her hair was no longer reaching to the middle of her back, but that it was cut in a boy cut, her uneven bangs covering the eyes. A small duffel bag was sitting next to her on the floor, her left hand firmly gripping the handle.

" Kiyoshi, can you keep a secret?"

The six-year-old nodded and sat next to Dai on her bed.

The teen wrapped her right arm around the little shoulders and brought him closer.

"I'm running away..."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. He replied in a whimpering tone:

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have some things to sort out. Things about the first five years of my life. I won't forget you Kiyoshi..."

She hugged him and he watched her walk out of her bedroom.

A few minutes later, the front door slammed.

The little boy turned around, clutched a lock of her brown hair and put it in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Sooooooo, what do you guys think? If the story's going too fast, tell me okay?


	3. A new member of ZAFT

**A forgotten and unkown life**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Seed anything!!! Why don't you people just GET IT!? I only own the characters I INVENT!!!!!

Author: Hey!!!

Special thanks to Prayer Reverie, my only REAL reader. If the e-mail I sent you didn't reach you, I found the name on a site with baby names and decided to take it as a name for a character in another fic, "Daughter of a hanyou" more precisely…

I hope that sort of cleared up what you wanted to know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: A new member of ZAFT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Achilles _was moving in the vast nothingness of space.

Captain Estrella looked out into it, into the other worlds that the common man once dreamed to conquer.

"Foolish Naturals, thinking they could conquer all of space…"

The war was far from over. What was experienced before? Just the beginning of a string of battles, of death and destruction.

Lieutenant Luna came in. She was an attractive woman of thirty years.

"Sir. There's a supply craft in our way."

The captain turned to her.

"Tell the troops to seize everything and anything inside."

"Yes sir."

And she exited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Move! Move! Move! The captain wants everything inside taken into the _Achilles_!"

"Sir, yes sir!" chanted the soldiers. They then split up.

_Okay, all I have to do is jump on the nearest one…_

A bulky man wearing a blue bandanna walked, turning his back to a huge crate.

_Hmmm. The guy has a gun. He'll do._

A snap was heard.

"Who's there?"

_It's Santa Claus. I decided to come early..._

"Show yourself! Maybe I won't riddle your body with bullets."

A thin figure in black came out. the head was lowered, making it impossible to see the face, hidden by brown uneven bangs.

"Report your name!"

"No."

"What?"

_I said no you jerk…_

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking your gun…"

And the stranger quickly kicked the gun out of the soldier's hands, who stupidly didn't realise the stranger got closer while his daze.

"Hyaah!"

The soldier's breath was cut as he lay on the floor unconscious.

"Maquina!? What's wrong?" beamed out a voice.

Another buffed up soldier came and saw the body.

"Holy shit! What happened?"

"I happened…" replied a voice.

"Huh?"

Punch

Thump

Groan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Men? What happened to you?" asked a surprised lieutenant, seeing the bruises on the colossal men.

"There was a rogue rebel hidden."

They brought in a small thin figure with titanium wrist braces.

"I'm telling you! I'm no rebel!" replied the willowy figure.

"That's enough out of you." Replied sharply captain Estrella as he entered.

Everyone (except the anonymous stranger, who just glared at him) saluted the captain.

"Identify yourself." He said in an imperative tone.

"Go fuck yourself…"

He looked at the soldier holding the figure. He nodded and punched extremely hard in the gut. The stranger cringed and plunged on their knees.

"Identify yourself."

The stranger mumbled something.

"What?" replied the captain.

"My name is Chad Tay Iomao and I wish to join ZAFT" said the stranger while gritting their teeth.

"What are you abilities?"

"Programming. And I'm also good in combat if I need to defend myself…"

"And how do we know you're not a rebel in disguise?"

"You can count on my word when I say that I'm not."

"Good. Get him a new set of clothes. He's going on the next shuttle to our base to start."

Both he and the lieutenant left the room.

Lieutenant Luna spoke when they reached captain Estrella's quarters.

"Sir, I don't think we should let this kid join! Look at what he did to your men!"

"Which is why I like him…"

"What?"

"The lad has spunk. He could be very useful when we're short of a pilot…"

"Sir! You're not saying that we should put him on the battlefield? It's true that he has a lot of strength, but he's an unruly punk!"

"No. We'll place him in the crew. He'll only be a last resort."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dai looked up on the roof of her little bedroom and regarded the olive-green slacks that she was supposed to wear.

Okay, she admitted it, it was probably the worst plan that she ever executed since 'Operation Brussels Sprouts' when she was six, but it worked out better than she planned.

She looked around her surroundings.

"This is only for a while. As soon as I know things about my mom and dad, I'll skip my way out of here…" she whispered to herself.

"Then again it's easier said than done."

She sighed and took out her LD.

"Dear LD,

Well, I'm in. I can't believe they're so gullible…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: And that's a wrap!!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
